


【最王】PHAT

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	【最王】PHAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/gifts).



零.

“…”

“……”

“………………”

………………………头痛欲裂。

血液阻滞在血管里，神经和四肢一并发胀僵硬，肌肉发麻的酸痛感刺激着大脑皮层。晕厥，无声的痛苦，莫名其妙的紧张感，震荡的心律……如同头朝下坠落悬崖的精神病患，在眼中的世界颠倒的那一瞬间，王马小吉猛地惊醒。

“…唔。”

面前模糊的视野逐渐转为清晰，油画般灰白色的世界，白炽灯的电流音，沉重的空气…陌生的环境在眼中逐渐展开。然而王马并未陷入慌乱。他勉强坐直身体，血液在体内久违地重新流动，驱散内心本能察觉到的不安。

他意识到自己正坐在一张床上，柔软的面料触感非常熟悉。王马眯起眼眸，转动脖颈环顾四周，当他完全清醒、观察完毕房间内的环境时，不由得眨了眨眼，从喉咙中发出一串状似了然的古怪笑声。

身下的床，墙边的衣柜，用于温习的书桌椅…这里的布置竟然和希望峰的学生寝室完全相同。

不谈alpha优秀的本能，单是“超高校级的首脑”天赋中的警觉，以及…后天被迫练就，几乎完美无缺的自我保护第六感，王马下意识地觉得这里并没有表面看上去那么无害。好在他没有被任何东西禁锢住，揉了揉混沌的头，王马干脆地跨下床，舒展了一下僵直的身体。

“好——。那么…我为什么会在这里？”

似是自言自语地发问，王马不动声色地打量一圈房间的各个角落。没有监控，似乎只是个普通的房间…。饶是如此，他还是放轻脚步走到门边，在软红的地毯上踮着脚尖的动作像猫的步调，优雅而敏捷。

见到房门后他不由得吃了一惊。上面挂着一把夸张的大锁，在猫眼的位置则镶着一块条状的电子屏幕，上面是一行缓慢滚动的，极其刺眼的红字。

【欢迎来到不SEX就无法离开的房间♡~】

“……”

奇怪的心形记号，轻巧的波浪线…真相毫不避讳地摆在眼前，这所房间的恶趣味昭然若揭。王马无声地看着那行字，神色逐渐变得凝重起来。

…难道说……知道？

他警惕地回过头，快速扫视一圈身后的寝室，却并未见到另一个人的身影。

在想到某个可能性后，他走向卫生间，一脚踹开紧闭的门，接着在浴室地上见到了——被捆住双手双脚，嘴里粗暴地塞着卷成条的毛巾，倚在雪白冰冷的墙面上，正昏睡着的最原终一。

……侦探？…………所以说…，是他？

王马稍微松了口气，紧接着又变得有些愠怒。他在最原面前蹲下，拎起小侦探的外套衣领。在无意识的昏迷中，面前这个alpha身上的信息素随着身体的移动而溢出一点，熟悉微苦的咖啡气息，是独属于最原终一温和又包容的味道。

深呼吸会造成alpha间排异的不适，王马习惯性地在脸前扇了扇。他取下最原口中的毛巾，将它随手丢到身后。

“……”

足足有五分钟，王马只是撑着下颌，蹲在原地，盯着面前昏迷过去的最原。片刻后，他夸张地长叹一声，接着如同想到某个新奇的点子般，恣意地笑了起来。

一.

“……”

大脑钝痛，眼底一片黑暗。在费力地睁开眼之前，最原终一隐约感到有一些粘稠冰冷，诡异又湿润的触感，自脸颊落入领口，滑过他敏感脆弱的脖颈……

剥夺感官，全然的黑暗与惊惧中，微长的下睫在不断颤抖。最原皱着眉，吃力地将合拢的眼睑分开，那双沉睡许久的金瞳缓缓抬起。

“……早安~最原酱！”

——然后便是耳边满怀讥笑的呼唤声，以及示威般，呼啸而来的葡萄汽水味信息素。

“…王马君？！”

王马蹲在他面前，指腹蘸着冷水，慢吞吞地涂抹在他的脸侧。失去温度的液体毫无悬念地在重力作用下滑落，顺着颌线流入脖颈间，至此最原万分确信方才冰凉的触感就是出于对方的恶作剧。以及王马周身散发出的，嚣张得仿佛在沸腾的甜腻饮料气味…最原忍不住向后闪躲，整个后背都贴到冰冷的浴室墙面上。

下一秒最原便发现了自己被捆住的手脚，他试着努力挣脱，有些恼怒地向面前的人发问：“…王马君，你为什么把我绑架到…”

金瞳熟练地四下环视一圈，没有迟疑的答案脱口而出：“寝室？”

“哎呀呀~明明是我大发慈悲、来叫最原酱起床，竟然会被这么怀疑…真让人一阵心寒！”

那嚣张的信息素还在释放。气味过于甜腻，无所顾忌、饱满地渗入空气中每个分子，带着必胜的决心。包裹在另一个alpha的气味间，最原感到阵阵胃痛，生理所需承受的不适让他不得不转移自己的注意力。所幸捆绑双手的绳子只是象征性地打了个结，不费什么力气就能挣脱，最原揉着发红的手腕，接着解开绑在脚上的束缚。

整个过程并未遭至王马的阻拦或打断，见到对方毫无作为，最原对此时所处的境地又增添了几分狐疑。小总统抢先一步看出他内心的想法，他站起身，伸了个懒腰：“嘻嘻嘻，你是不是在想…‘这里是哪里？我是谁？’”

“……”

在最原警惕的注视下，王马表情神秘，在唇边竖起一根手指，口吻平常得如同讲述一个谜语游戏：“……你当然是最原终一啊。而这里是…”

**【欢迎来到不SEX就无法离开的房间** **♡** **~** **】**

——卑劣的地狱。

当王马大大方方地向他展示唯一可出去的房门上，这块用词简洁直白的电子屏时，最原吃惊的表情和反应让他忍不住幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。

“……？”

面对眼前恶劣的心形标记，莫名其妙、荒唐可笑的要求，最原第一时间转过头，看向身边的王马。

对方似乎感受到了他的视线，枕着双手转过来，笑吟吟地点头道：“没错~就是我做的喔！”

…这种事情竟然也会毫不犹豫地说谎承认，果然该说不愧是他的风格…吗。最原感到自己的心脏在隐隐作痛，他深呼吸两次：“…王马君，请不要开玩笑。”

虽然他宁愿发自心底地怀疑这是对方的恶作剧…但王马不可能这么做，因为最原深知他们之间的关系并不亲近，或者说…最原终一甚至认为，他和王马小吉的相性差到足以成为极其标准的对立面程度。

万分之一，就算有极细微的交往可能，还有更为关键的、无法违背的生理限制明确地摆在眼前——两人此时此刻，毫无疑问都是alpha。

二.

国家看重、倾心培育的天才们名副其实，精英汇聚的希望峰学院自然少不了出众的alpha。虽说alpha给人的常见印象都是清一色的强势，但脱离普遍观念，其中也有像最原终一为人内敛，和王马小吉张狂恣意、不囿于常规的个性。

如同自然法则，生物间的制约关系，亦或是天意作崇，alpha间本能的互斥，最原终一和王马小吉在性格上的契合度简直差到极点。一方是沉静的冰，谦逊清润，于温暖的浮光中熠熠生辉；另一方则是神秘热烈的火，有着绝对的气势与威严，又有着完全反差的天真表象。

个性所致，信息素的碰撞也堪称针锋相对。平常分别只是浓醇淡苦的咖啡，饱满膨胀的葡萄汽水，偏偏相撞时几乎能随时沸腾爆炸，如催吐时喉咙上涌的气泡令人反胃。不要说风暴中心的当事人，就连其余的alpha察觉到这种无意识下剧烈的针对时，也会忍不住纷纷避让。

早在初见时，凭借生理的本能，以及侦探直觉的洞察力，最原就隐约意识到王马跟他似乎不太能合得来。尤其是当对方上一秒还在夸夸其谈自己规模逼近万人的邪恶秘密结社，下一秒就突然轻笑起来，摊开双手反问“你说呢？因为我很爱说谎啊”。

始终保持神秘，寻找不到看穿的突破口，举动看起来就像胡说八道的小孩子…反倒是这种情况使最原对王马的好奇心和探索欲双倍增加。起初还试着从王马的话中寻找蛛丝马迹，到最后却发现毫无头绪可言，并且越加无法从对方连成圈套、如同有意诱人深入的谎言中无法自拔。

但在几次试探性的交往后，最原逐渐意识到王马对他的态度并不友好。因为…就算忍耐天生互斥的信息素、试着和王马沟通、主动找他交谈，得到的回应也始终真谎掺半，加之对方看似毫不在意、脱口而出的威胁——最原不得不作出结论：王马对他的嫌恶从来没有掩饰。甚至作为恶之总统，他可以自信又嚣张，在光天化日之下说出那种话：

“我要夺走最原酱的性命~！”

“……”

一阵头皮发麻的恶寒，冷意贯彻脊髓…。最原努力不去想他从剪报上见到的刑事案件，以及亲眼目睹过的某些血淋淋的场景。王马君只是个高中生…应该、大概率做不出来那种事情…吧？就算、自称是邪恶秘密结社的首脑，也不可以做违法的事……

“喂。别用那么恶心的视线盯着我。”

“诶、…抱歉。”

思绪回笼，最原这才意识到自己刚刚一直盯着王马看。他窘迫地移开视线，不去看那块诡异的电子屏，也不再看王马的脸。

王马眯起双眸，视线意味深长：“嘻嘻嘻~看得这么出神，难不成已经觉醒了变态的属性吗？”

“呃、我……”

对方口无遮拦的字句让最原感到一阵脸颊发烫，想反驳却又不知从何说起。王马看着他欲言又止的表情，一时间也沉默下去，不知道在思考什么。沉淀下来的空气慢慢冷却，只有令人尴尬的电子屏依旧讥笑着缓慢滚动。

安静诡异又漫长，两人意外地很有默契，谁都没有主动提及那个话题。王马在门前蹲下，费力地摆弄着门上的大锁，最原则观察了一圈这个施加了限制条件的特殊房间。谨慎地排除了监控和监听的可能性后，他悲观地意识到，这里没有食物，也没有水。

如果两人真的无法完成任务，迟早要饿死在这里。最原在床沿坐下，摸着身下熟悉的床单。如果这里真的是希望峰寝室，他们还能期待中途有人发现端倪，赶来进行援救…然而侦探的本能让他下意识地觉得不妙。房间的缔造者如同捏死了他们的软肋，将一切都做得神不知鬼不觉，最原甚至想不起来自己为什么会被绑架到那个狭小的卫生间里。有这种实力和手段，想要隐藏他们的行踪所在简直轻而易举。

王马在那把夸张的锁面前鼓捣了很久，终于悻悻地放弃。他直起身，回头看着呆坐在床沿的最原，静静地思考了片刻，随后不屑地耸了耸肩，抬起脚一点点向对方逼近。

“那个啊——最原酱。”

“嗯…？”

最原警惕地坐直，他隐约感到一种来者不善的意味。王马向来懒于阻隔或克制身上嚣张的信息素，狭小的房间内早就遍布了二氧化碳充盈的不适感，待在这里还不如去那个令人安心的小卫生间里躲藏。

“没想到你竟然是个心思不纯的弱气alpha，不要跟我说谎了！”

前一秒还是嬉笑着的王马，在他面前几步的位置站定，叉起腰，突然做出一副义愤填膺的模样，抬起的手毫不留情地指向最原，指尖离对方的脸只有几厘米的距离。

“诶？”

虽然已经熟知对方多变的性格，此时表现出的态度还是让最原吃了一惊。他谨慎地避开面前的手指：“…王马君…是不是误会了什么、我…我没有想和王马君…做、做…那种事……”

话尾的音量已然微不可闻，最原不好意思地垂下头，但却毫不能改变王马此时爆发的偏见。

“我是说，最原酱就是这间房间的幕后黑手吧！？有跟踪天赋的变态侦探对我觊觎已久，于是打造了这样一个空间，实践自己下流无耻的妄想！！”

“哎？！”

“啊——……所以为什么偏偏是最原酱？难不成你要辩解自己出现在这里的目的，说着‘我也不清楚’装出一副单纯的嘴脸，其实内心就像之前说的…是想和我交朋友。要通过做爱的方式？”

“呃、我……”

“唉…不要露出那种表情。连‘超高校级的侦探’都说不出来这间房间的存在意义，让人怀疑到你身上明明是很正常的现象。”

“……”

不得不承认，王马的话语的确没有错…最原宁愿相信电子屏的话不是无厘头的要求，但其中的利益和目的性又是为了什么…？从王马目前的反应来看，可以确信他不是黑幕…而最原能百分之百确信自己也不是。

“王马君、冷静一下，你还记得自己是怎样出现在这里的……”

“哈？之前沉默的一小时内你都在想什么，被兴师问罪了才开始主动搜集线索？”

咄咄逼人的质问毫不犹豫地砸过来，最原下意识地闭口不言。王马果然对他敌意不浅…但这间神秘房间的制作人并不是他自己，如果小总统打定主意让他背锅，最原当然不可能主动负罪。他组织了一下语言，这才冷静地开口：

“王马君才是有问题吧？我醒来时被捆住手脚塞在卫生间里，王马君不但醒得比我早，而且还是在房间内醒来的。”

王马顺着他手指的方向看去，见到床上未平的压痕。

“如果我是幕后主使，我也会将自己苏醒的地点选在这里。所以说…王马君不觉得自己更加可疑吗？”

“嗯？”

“这种恶趣味的设计，明明更加符合王马君的风格才对…。而且作为提前醒来、第一个看到那块电子屏的人，王马君掌握的信息明明应该比我更多。刚刚却没有任何多余的介绍，莫非王马君也不想离开这里？”

“……”

王马意味深长地凝视了他片刻，那双金瞳中的神色始终坚定不移。小总统的手抵住下唇，短暂地沉吟数秒：“嗯嗯…想起来最原酱起初的反应，确实不像幕后黑手的模样呢。”

“…既然知道，王马君刚刚那么逼问我，是为了取笑我吗？”

虽然对王马这种态度感到阵阵头疼…但无论怎么看，当下的气氛都很不合适互相怀疑。

“嗯…~！没错——！因为看到最原酱惊慌失措的表情，会让我恢复很多精神喔~”

只用了不到一秒，王马已经恢复了天真的笑容，刚才的一切好像都从未发生。紧接着，在唇上竖起一根手指，王马故意压低了自己的声音：

“…托最原酱的福……我心情现在很不错。所以…最原酱现在要不要来抱我？”

“抱……”

…诶？？

抱…是说……做那种……？

动作甚至快于大脑处理信息的速度，最原在反应过来前已经匆匆开口：“王马君，这不是可以开玩笑的场合…！”

“欸~~但是…拜托了，最原酱~~交给我来，好不好？我最喜欢最原酱了喔~~！”

亮闪闪的紫眸突然凑近。先是暴力制服…再是乔装可怜。没办法生硬卡住他的咽喉，只好换种手段，简单暂时地服软。显然这一招对最原很凑效，侦探吃惊地眨了眨眼，本要说出口的不允许的话语被吞了回去。

咦、咦…是错觉吗、王马君的语气…似乎有点娇嗔…？

这个词显然不可能和恶之总统联系在一起，但如果是他…为了达到目的，的确什么手段都能使用出来。最原心生警惕，他向身后的床里挪了挪，拉开一点两人间的距离，有些磕磕巴巴地回应道：

“……我、我们…就算要做…做那种事，也是不可以的…，没有办法。”

总算坚定了一点的语气显得有点无奈，王马也失去了故意追着发问的心情。空气里淡苦的咖啡、碰撞甜腻的二氧化碳气味…原因不言自明，两人都是alpha。

任何一方的身体都不适合被插入，生理限制摆在眼前，就算最原承认自己敌不过恶之总统的软磨硬泡、败下阵来，他也必须提醒王马：正视自己的身体状况。

“最原酱当然不用担心这一点…”王马叹了口气这么说着，在床边半跪，双手缓慢地顺着最原的小腿上移：“…全部交给我就好了，至于最原酱嘛…，对我做什么都没问题。尽力发挥alpha的本能和兽欲给我，温柔一点或者粗暴一些也好，总之只要是最原酱的东西我都会接受喔~”

“诶……”

被王马双手碰过的地方一阵发烫，灵巧的十指抚上双膝、直至敏感的大腿内侧。小总统口中诱骗的话语似乎带着魔力，哄得人晕头转向，最原迷迷糊糊地开口：“但是…怎么做……”

“嘻嘻嘻…~童贞处男最原酱当然不知道，sex的方式又不止一种。”

小恶魔将头埋到他的胯间，坏笑着叼住最原的裤链，牙齿一点点向下扯掉……紫眸里湿漉漉的颜色闪闪发亮，同时又大胆地抬起，看着最原的表情。

糟糕……

本来没有什么生理反应，但被这种视线毫不避讳地暗示，喷洒在胯间的温热呼吸，四面八方涌上头脑的血液…暧昧的器官突然变得沉重，在最原慌张地做出反应前，王马已经拉开了他下体的防线，得寸进尺的舌尖顺着缝隙舔上底裤的布料。

“呃、诶？！”

什么、什么情况…！？难不成那种地方…可以用嘴吗…？

被王马大胆的举动惊吓到，难以置信、连同强烈不可控的欲望瞬间轰炸，混乱到一片空白的大脑无法做出理性的分析，最原吸着气咬住自己的手背，掩饰着脸颊滚烫的颜色，僵硬到不能挪动的视线只能停顿在王马的脸上。

小总统额前的发丝遮住眼眸，湿润灵巧的舌与十指并用，将硬起的热物环在虎口间套弄，又在敏感的前端落下细碎轻柔的亲吻。信息素的味道过于浓郁，王马眯起眼，忍受着另一个alpha令人不适的气息，努力将整个前端含入口中，红软的舌尖舔舐着冠状沟，十指交握着抚慰性器。

被温暖的口腔包裹，灵巧的舌不断打转，对方又故意弄出色情的水声…最原的呼吸不得已变得逐渐粗重，王马手中的柱身更加兴奋。他突兀地停下吞舔的动作，主动向最原展示舌面，晶莹黏腻的腺液与津液混合，牵出一条细长的银线。

面对这副过于诱人的情态，最原停顿了一下，意识过来时更加慌乱地想要向后闪躲：“王马君、很脏…请不要……”

“欸~身体不是很诚实吗？难道说是对我的服务不满意？”

“呃、但…”

虽然王马还是灵巧地这么说着，最原方才分明见到alpha强烈的信息素让他露出了有些不适的神情。像是为了打消侦探的顾虑，王马握住高热的性器，亲昵地贴在唇边舔弄。他撩开碍事的发丝，抬起清澈明亮的紫眸，里面闪烁着纯粹的笑意，又眨了眨眼。

冲击感实在犯规，最原咬住自己的手指，红着脸匆匆转过头。他听见王马得逞地笑，那样调戏的声音被刻意拉长：“你明明很享受吧，最原酱？第一次做这么舒服的事——”

指甲报复性地蹭过性器头部的铃口，蘸着透明的腺液涂在柱身，另一只手故意挤压鼓胀的精囊，如同要尽快榨出里面所有的精液。陌生的快感刺激得最原腰身发酸，身体酥得几乎快要融化，他犹豫着伸出手，修长的手指插入王马翘起的发尾，微微使力扣紧。

王马再度露出了危险而狂妄的笑容。但那样志在必得的表情仅仅持续了瞬间，他便重新低下头，认真地将全部的温度吞入口中。原本尖锐沸腾的信息素乖巧地收敛起来，柔软的指腹搭在最原的腿侧，只有吞吐的动作变得异常专注。

作为同样优秀而高傲的alpha，王马小吉从来没有做过这样的事情。独属于最原终一的气味完全侵占了他的口腔，软嫩的舌面被硕大的性器顶压，使得生理性的泪水不可避免地溢出。王马皱起眉，不得不用齿列和口腔内侧的软肉吞吐起性器，他留给最原的只有努力动作的头顶，松软的发旋与翘起的发尾在空中摇晃着。

“王、王马君、抱歉…”

毫无意义的道歉显得极其不堪，最原羞耻地意识到自己完全是享受的一方。起初锢住王马后脑的手掌也放松了力道，渐渐变为搂住对方圆润的肩膀。

有一瞬间他似乎见到王马挑起眼眸，似乎是在问他：这是应该说抱歉的场合吗？

与最原放松下来的举措全然相反，王马强硬地抓住西裤的布料，动作越吞越深，直至性器撞到柔软的咽喉也未曾停止，吸吮的力度也逐渐加重，喉肉不断地缩紧，传来的快感几乎过载，最原感到眼前阵阵恍惚，某种高涨的强烈欲望冲动到无法克制。

王马君明明不需要这么卖力…为什么……

破碎理智摇摇欲坠，身下传来的、王马给予的、从未体验过的这种强烈的刺激…简直让人无法思考，最原只能发出紊乱的喘息声，素来内敛的信息素不受克制地外溢，所有积蓄在一起的情动终于抵达巅峰。

“唔！”

没有预兆，猝不及防地射出，王马迅速地挣脱开搂紧他肩膀的那只手，喉咙还是为时已晚地吞掉了太多。他重重擦去唇角连接着的黏滑的浊液，抬起头，严肃地看着最原惊慌的表情。

“对不起……”

射在他嘴里的那个alpha低着头弱弱地道歉。王马感到一阵好笑。

“嘻嘻嘻，最原酱肯定不知道，其实味道还不错~”

小恶魔趴在他的双膝间，不知是有意还是无意地伸出舌头，故意在唇角舔舐一圈。随后在最原的注视下缓慢地站起身，笑着在唇边竖起一根手指：“不过有一点迟泄的问题，需要注意喔。”

嬉笑轻佻的话语并没有引起对方手足无措的惊慌，最原咬住下唇，微微握拳，鼓起勇气开口询问：

“那个、从这里出去以后…王马君可不可以跟我…”

话还没有说完就被一阵噪音打断，门前的电子屏就此熄灭，悬挂的巨锁轰然坠落。王马在最后瞥了他一眼，接着头也不回地走向敞开的正门。

三.

那件事情似乎就此不了了之，而且这背后似乎真的存在一种超自然的力量。最原终一在离开那间恶趣味的房间前曾经反复确认过它的位置，但离开那里后仅仅过了十分钟，他就将所有的关键信息忘得一干二净。第二天醒来时，最原意识到自己完全想不起来任何有关的线索，画着简笔地图的那张草纸也不知道去了哪里。

但并不是所有记忆就此淡去又消失，某些保留下来的印象反而变得更加深刻。从苏醒时涂在脸上的冰凉的水，到充满威胁意味的交谈，直至那个位置…被灵巧的舌专注舔舐，认真含入温暖的口腔。

回想起这样荒唐的初体验，最原不由得一阵脸红心跳。在正统思想中，大多数alpha应当去寻找一位个性或者信息素相合的omega共度余生，进行标记后钦定唯一的伴侣，而不是违背生理的限制和另一位alpha交往，尤其还与对方相性不和，而王马也……

当最原这么想的时候，他又猛然察觉自己似乎有些过界的念头。那个神秘房间里的事情只是一场意外，为什么在离开之前、以及此时此刻…会想到和王马交往？

说起来王马又是怎样想的？最原觉得自己脸颊发烫，他尽量保持镇定的心态回想着王马一系列的举动。虽然一开始的态度简直莫名其妙，但后来竟然会那么努力地做那种事…

【不管最原酱对我做了什么，真的都无所谓喔。】

以那样从没见过的、认真的表情说出这种话，又危险地笑着轻声发出sex的邀请，做的时候也收敛着素来狂妄的信息素，一举一动都显得极其耐心…

回想起王马离开前意味深长的一瞥，最原不禁抬起手按住胸口，又在同时掩住了嘴。

…不、果然没资格这样想，但…毕竟也经历了那种事，两个人的关系应该多少有一些缓和才对。或者说，莫非那间奇怪的寝室真的是王马的恶作剧？

不过这样的想法很快被打消。最原清楚地发现，作为吃亏的一方，高傲的恶之总统比他还要更加在意那间神秘的房间。

在侦探苦思冥想，试着调查出更多的线索时，王马也在尽可能地用手中的力量查清究竟。然而神秘房间的一切从那之后似乎就人间蒸发，任他如何努力也无法获悉足够的信息。

最原数次试图与王马进行交谈，但只要稍微提起那件令人羞耻的事，他能从王马那里得到的只有毫不吝啬的嘲讽，以及相性极差的信息素。那些肆意出口的谎言和之前一样无常，笑容的弧度也几乎没有区别，致使最原甚至摸不清对方对他的态度有没有变化。

就算只是在休息时间去找他聊天，小总统也会变本加厉地提出各种要求，例如在两栋楼房间拉起通电的电线，玩那些危及生命的游戏。最原不知道如何是好，凭借抽扑克牌决定胜负的方式也早就用过，好在声称宣扬和平主义的王马最后并没有对他过分为难，干脆地提出用小刀游戏结束这一切。

“这份紧张感正适合最后一场游戏吧？”

王马笑着这样问他，周身飘动的信息素和他的自信如出一辙的饱满。最原担忧地看向对方摊在桌上的手，指缝间插着那把精巧的利器。

“可是…真的很危险啊。万一受伤就糟了。”

“嗯？你在说什么啊？”

王马弯起双眼，最原清晰地闻到空气中二氧化碳沸腾的气味。

“如果输掉的话，最原酱…不只会受伤，还会丢了性命喔？”

“……”

最原不得不选择沉默，有些委屈地垂下眼睫。他注视着王马的一举一动，心跳随着小刀加快戳下的动作而加速，木质桌面沉重的击砸声不自觉地变得紧张。

好快…！这种速度可能会把手指……

那只握着小刀的手在空中突然一滞，接着动作僵硬地落下，锋利的刀口割破了手指柔软的皮肤，细小的血珠挂着鲜艳的红，王马吃痛地蹙起眉，手里的利器在此时被一把打掉。

“够了！我马上替你包扎，乖乖别动！”

王马小吉抬起头时，视线恰好撞进最原终一的双眼里。他愣了愣，静静地看着最原找出急救箱、慌乱又笨拙地替他处理起伤口。

“嘻嘻嘻~”

王马不知道为何十分开心地笑了起来，周身锋锐的气场也似乎随之散去。

所有懵懂的感情只是由爱欲勾起的吗？或许早在之前就已经自然地萌生，只是悄悄地藏在了那个下午宁静的阳光，指间卷缠的绷带，以及金瞳中温润又心疼的底色里。

“唉~我输了！恭喜最原酱获胜~！”

……

自己的信息素突然变得紊乱，最原愣了愣，下意识地抬起手掩住后颈。所幸这间自习室内只有两人，他对面坐着的学姐镇静地放下手中的书，简单地询问：“易感期到了吗？”

“呃、嗯…抱歉。我随身带了阻隔剂。”

“没关系。”雾切只是静静地点头，她身上优雅强大的香气依旧波澜不惊：“最原君，你这副模样总是让我想到之前发生的一桩案件。”

“诶？”

“很多年前，那起非常典型的特殊案例，你应该也听说过。Alpha群体当中会有极其微小的几率出现变异，在作为alpha迎来易感期时，自身的第二性别发生变化，由alpha变为omega，并以omega的身份度过发情期。那起案件的中心，你还记得吧？”

这对同样身为侦探的最原并不陌生，他沉默地颔首。事件中心的那位特殊alpha早在首次性别分化时便知晓了自己的生理情况，但多年来一直选择了隐瞒，结果在某次易感期不幸被一位陌生的alpha强行标记，永久转变为omega的身份，因而在后来造成了残忍的连环仇杀案。

“…多年来一直都有omega为了不暴露身份，装扮成alpha或者beta的案件，更何况还会出现这种几率微乎其微的变异。没有任何手段提前制止，只能大致从性格上推测，所以我之前也难免会误认为你是这种伪装成alpha的omega之一。”

这番言语过于直白，最原尴尬地笑了笑。

“不过可以安心，最原君并不是那样的人。既然拥有足以被国家认可并大力培养的才能，那么现在只需要经历一段时间的沉淀，你以后一定会成长为一名优秀的alpha侦探。”

意料之外收获了可靠前辈的鼓励，但最原的心思此时并不在此处。

说起alpha的易感期，就不由得想到王马…虽然平时的信息素总是嚣张又锋芒毕露，但仔细想想，似乎从没见过他在易感期出现在众人面前。易感期的alpha或许会变得很脆弱，大致是王马不愿意被生理的本能所摆布，这是可以理解的现象。

但是…不知道为什么，自己在易感期的第一时间想到的竟然会是王马。

就算是要克服alpha的本能也好，互斥的信息素也好，果然还是想和他变得更加亲密。

TBC


End file.
